I lose in the game called love
by KenAn05
Summary: This is a true to life story dedicated to a person I know. Pairings: TidusYuna etc.
1. First Meeting

Chapter 1: First Meeting

Yuna POV:  
It all began when I was still in elementary. Every dismissal, Lenne & I would roam around the school grounds. One day, we saw a classmate of ours with someone who is so good-looking. Then, he began teasing Lenne "Ooo… It's Lenne!" that Lenne pushed him with the good-looking guy. We both laugh at them & I noticed that the guy still smiles. Then we go outside the school gates.

While walking, I told her "You pushed our classmate with the unknown guy!"

She said "Well that's his fault. Why did he fell with our classmate?"

When we returned, I saw the 2 of them were going our direction. When we passed, I looked at the guy & I noticed that he also looked. So it looks like "eye-to-eye contact". Those ocean blue eyes are what drove me to him. Then it broke & I told Lenne.

"Was that Tidus, the one with Simon?"

"Yup." She nodded

I wonder if what room he belonged to…

The next day, I found out that his room is only beside ours. It made me happy. All the time, I just can't keep my mind off him. I can't concentrate well in our lessons. When it's recess time, I saw him with a guy who has a black complexion.

"Hey, Lenne? Who's that with Tidus?"

"Don't mind that jerk. He's only Mark. He used to follow Tidus around ya know?"

"Ok."

After we bought our foods, we returned in our room. While class is going on, I didn't pay too much attention. I waited for our break time so that I can see him again. But in break time, I haven't even got a chance to see him. So, I kept on wondering again if I'll be seeing him at dismissal…

We go home first. Lenne & I stayed to watch the Egyptian dance & to see Tidus as well. When we got at the garden, I saw him. He's with his so-called friends. I kept staring at him until Lenne snaps me out of it.

"Just look at that Tidus! He's pointing to us & telling it to that dorky Mark!"

"What!"

So I glanced at them & Lenne was telling the truth. So I just kept on my mind "Maybe Simon introduced us to him…"

It's Friday & we have this mass. Tidus' section was beside us but unlucky it is that the girls were the one beside us. I've noticed that this guy called Barthello kept looking at me for some reason. So I told Lenne.

"You know Lenne, it's weird that that Barthello guy kept staring at me for some reason & it's freaky."

"Don't worry Yuna! He only has a sort of crush on you so don't worry about it!"

"Yeah right…" I said as I rolled my eyes.

After the mass, we have our recess. Relena asked me to buy her popcorn. I rolled my eyes & did it. While I was walking, I saw Barthello behind me.

'Oh Yevon! Please let him is out here!"

Just then, I bumped onto someone unexpected.

"Oh I'm so sorry!" I said.

"That's alright." And he left.

After break time, we have this exhibit touring. While we're in the C.L. section, I saw his section behind us. So, Lenne & I passed them to go outside. I hoped for Tidus to see me but Barthello only did.

At dismissal, Lenne & I saw him again with his friends. So I asked Lenne to keep on watch.

"Yuna, his group suddenly increases then would decrease. What a fiasco!"

Then I pulled Lenne to pass them to be noticed of course. I grew tired of passing them so I invited Lenne to go home.

'What a day!'  
There is a mass again. I was hoping too much about his section to be beside us. Guess it's just not my day because they're at the back. After the mass, we were told to stay at the quadrangle. Lenne & I sit anywhere just to spot Tidus.

"Yuna! Can we just stay in one place? I'm tired!"

"Sorry Lenne!"

Just then, I saw a familiar figure near us. Blonde hair & with many friends… he's Tidus! And one of them is… Barthello!

"Hey Lenne?"

"Yes?"

"Are Tidus & Barthello close or what?"

"Classmates"

I frowned at her answer & observe the other guys with him. They were Mark, Barthello & Peter. When it's time for recess, I pulled Lenne so we can pass & pass them. I remember this morning that I heard Rena & Barthello talking. I somewhat heard Rena…

"Who you talking about, Barthello? Yuna? Don't tell me you like her!"

"Please Rena! Don't tell anyone ok?"

"Fine. Whatever."

It made me shiver. After eating, we all return to our classroom. We didn't do anything special today. I just wait for our break time to come. But break time was boring today. I haven't seen him in the canteen.

"Why do you look disappointed?" Lenne asked somewhere.

"What! Who? Me?"

"Yes. Why?"

I just stayed quiet & never listened to her never ending questions. When we returned to our classroom, I saw Ma'am Andrews putting our class pictures on the wall. After she places them all, Lenne & I ran to see them. I hurriedly search for Tidus & found him. He's so handsome & those blue eyes…

"Just look at this picture! It's a tragedy!" Lenne said suddenly.

"What! Oh yeah! Hahaha…" I just laugh.

When it was the blitzball game, I ran at the window & watch them play. Tidus is so good in playing. He made his team win. After the game, I returned to our classroom & waited for him to pass by. I saw him pass by with his hair wet. But still he's cute. At dismissal time, Lenne & I searched for him. But he's nowhere to be found. So we just watch the Egyptian dance practice. Just then, I noticed a pair of eyes looking at me for along time. So I turned around & saw Tidus actually looking at me. I gave him a questioning look & he turned away.

'Why is he staring at me?'

Today, we will watch the dances to be performed by the different grade levels. While Lenne & I wait for the program to start, I looked at my left side & saw Tidus & his friends standing on the chairs. I even noticed him look at me again. The dances were good but I may say ours was better. After the program, we have our break. Then after taking a break, we went to the gym to watch the quiz bee to be held. We were just beside Tidus' section. But our boys are between us. I always glance at him & I may say he also looks at me. While the quiz bee was going on, I saw Barthello glancing at my direction. So I always move backwards to avoid his glance. Then I was suddenly called to perform my song number. So I stood & go in front. And I started my song:

_I know that your hiding things _

_Using gentle words to shelter me _

_Your words were like a dream _

_But dreams could never fool me _

_Not that easily _

_I acted so distant then _

_Didn't say goodbye before you left _

_But I was listening _

_You'll fight your battles far from me _

_Far too easily _

_"Save your tears cause I'll come back"  
I could hear that you whispered as you walked through that door _

_But still I swore _

_To hide the pain, when I turn back the pages _

_Shouting might have been the answer _

_What if I cried my eyes out and begged you not to depart _

_But now I'm not afraid to say what's in my heart _

_Though a thousand words _

_Call out through the ages_

_They'll fly to you _

_Even though I can't see_

_I know they're reaching you, _

_suspended on silver wings _

_And a thousand words _

_One thousand embraces_

_Will cradle you _

_Making all of your weary days_

_seem far away _

_They'll hold you forever _

_Cause a thousand words _

_Have never been spoken_

_They'll fly to you _

_Will carry you out_

_And Back into my arms_

_suspended on silver wings _

_Oh a thousand words _

_Call out through the ages_

_Will cradle you _

_Turning all of your lonely years_

_To only days_

_They'll hold you forever _

_Ohhhhhhhhhhh a thousand words_

After I sang, the crowd applause & I saw Tidus was one of them. Then the quiz bee began again & I saw Mark glancing at my direction smiling at me. So I just pretend I didn't even saw him. After the quiz bee, we go home. But then Lenne forgot something.

"Oh drat it Yuna! I forgot my book! Let's go back!"

So we go back to our classroom. But I didn't expect Tidus to be there. Assuming he was watching the high school dances, he actually looks at me. But then Lenne pulled me again & we go home.

Hey guys! Hope you like this chapter!


	2. Mark's feelings is a no,no

It had been 13 days since I discovered that Mark has a huge crush on me. 

Flashback:  
It was dismissal time. Lenne & I were roaming around. Then I saw one of our classmates hanging out with Tidus.

"Yuna! This guy over here has a crush on you!" He called

I just ignored them & I was relieved when Pao came to invite me up. So when we returned, Lenne came strolling to me.

"Oh my gosh Yuna! You must have seen it! This Mark guy with Tidus was following you! He even called you "Hey babe!" It's gross!"

"WHAT!"

So many things she had said so I pulled her inside the school building. But something made me go back & never enter there anymore. Because Mark was there waving at me with Tidus whispering to him.

End of Flashback

At our Home Economics time, Tidus' section was outside. I saw Tidus exchange places with his classmate & was now sitting in front our section. Destiny it is that I was sitting near there. Recess time & they all go to the canteen. Tidus is with Barthello. So I can't even pass him. At their Social Studies time, they're outside again & he sits there again. At our break time, I saw him with Mark now. So Lenne & I turn the other way to read the valentines notes outside. Good thing Mark didn't see us. At dismissal time, I saw Tidus by the canteen tables writing something while Mark, Barthello & Tenzo were tagging each other. Barthello glanced at me & Mark passed beside me. I saw Tidus finished writing & was now heading at the blitzball court. Lenne suddenly pulled me & I noticed that when he saw us leaving, he kept on staring at me.

'Why does he always stare at me? I know it's sweet but it's weird'

It's Monday today. The day I hated the most. We always have this Monday routine every morning. And this day, I will have the worst seatmate ever. Barthello. While our section was going down, I saw Barthello & met Mark.

'Isn't this just my day!' I thought angrily.

Before the routine starts, our adviser, Mrs. Anderson, had just pulled me near to Barthello.

'Oh yes! Just what I needed!' I thought gritting my teeth.

During the routine, I notice that Barthello kept looking at me. How I wish this routine end soon! Good thing Mark is far away but Tidus is at the back. After the routine, we have Science. While the discussion is going on, their section is outside again. But still Tidus is in his usual place but this time with Barthello. Soon Science time was over & we have our recess. Tidus, Barthello & Mark always go back & forth to the canteen. I decided not to eat today because I'm not hungry. It's almost dismissal time. I saw Tidus & our classmate always go near him. When Lenne & I would go outside the building, we met Mark.

"He's so stupid!" I suddenly said.

"Who? Mark?"

"Ah… I … I…" I can't say anything at that moment.

Then when we would pass him again, he said

"Attention- needer"

"What did you say?" I asked. But he already walks away.

"What's up with that Mark?"

"I don't know! He's a freak!"

So we go inside again & went to Jacqui. Tidus was only sitting near him & was doing something with Simon. Then while we're following Jacqui, I notice that they were gone!

'Wasn't that weird?'

It's Science time again. While the teacher is discussing, Mrs. Sisque called our group to cook. But then, Tidus' section was outside again & Tidus was there. So I just pass him. I saw Mark there sitting in front of the third section. Then I go back to the classroom to write our cooking procedure. While I was passing, Tidus looked at me. Then Mark was at the middle of the way. I don't know how to pass but then a teacher came & made her way. So I did the same thing & successfully pass. Then after writing, I go back to the H.E. room. We were cooking Beef with oyster sauce. I was busy washing the dishes. When it was 9:00, we were told to go back for the election. After voting, we were called again to eat our food. Then after eating, we go to every teacher to let them taste the food & let them grade us. When it was Tidus' section, I was alone to let Mrs. Garcia sign. It was unexpected to see Tidus looking at me again. Letting every taste our cooking is so much fun because I can always pass Tidus' section. At dismissal time, Lenne ask me too many questions.

"Hey Yuna, what did you cooked?

"Beef with oyster sauce"

"Wow! I love those! I wish you had just left some for me!"

"Don't worry! I can give you a copy of the recipe so you can cook some!"

"Thanks Yuna. You're the best!"

Then we saw our friend, Mandy. We ran to her & greet her.

"Hey Mandy! Long time no see!"

"Oh hi guys! Let's roam around! I want to have fun!"

"Sure girlfriend!" Lenne & I said in unison.

While we're roaming around, I saw Tidus again looking at me. Then I saw Mark & Barthello go out of the c.r. with their hair wet. When they passed behind me, Barthello said

"Hey Tidus!"

Then the next moment I turned, they were gone! But I only discovered that they only came from the c.r. Mandy suddenly pulled us to the swing & sat there. There, I saw them again.

"So Yuna, I heard that Mark & Barthello had a huge crush on you. Tell me something about them."

"Sorry Mandy. I don't know anything about them except being Tidus' friends."

"Tidus' friends? They're only clinging onto Tidus to know more about you."

"What do you mean?"

"Ooopss… Nothing."

Mandy pulled us again to go home. They were there again. And I noticed that Tidus gave a weird look on Mandy.

'Oh Yevon! Whatever their secret is, I hope to know about it'

Hi again guys! Please review! Love y'all! Hope you like it!


	3. The school days are almost over

It was exam day. And we have a mass again. This month is so full of masses. So while our section was going down, we had met up with Mark. 

"Follow the leader!" He said to his other classmates.

'What a conceited jerk!' I thought

Then someone bumped onto me & I yelled at that someone.

"Watch where you're going!"

That I had noticed that it was Barthello. Isn't this just my day! The third section is the one beside us not Tidus' section. Well that's not a big deal. At least I'm free away from Barthello. But still even though I'm far away from him, he still looks at me. Then suddenly, all of the other sections sat down while we are still standing. Wasn't that great! Now, 2 pair of eyes cast upon me & was owned none other than Mark & Barthello. While it was communion, I look at Tidus that I didn't even notice that he was also looking. After the mass, our section goes up first. After sitting on my chair, I study quickly so I can pass. While I was studying, I saw Barthello was getting water from our dispenser. Then he looks at our section & when he saw me, he hurriedly goes back.

'What's his problem?'

While I was answering the test, I always see Barthello go out. I rolled my eyes & continue answering. After the exam, we were now told to go home. Just then Lenne approach me.

"Isn't the test hard? My brain almost explodes!"

"Maybe you haven't study that hard that's why."

"Well… yeah…"

While we're going down the stairs, I met Barthello & I saw Tidus with him. While I was standing near their place, Barthello always shows off & Tidus is looking at me.

"Where is that James?" I heard Lenne said

Just then I spotted James & pulled her.

"There he is!"

I noticed that while we're following James, Barthello is looking at me. James passes by them so we pass by them too. Then we go back to follow Simon for his notebook. He went near the 2 then he goes somewhere again. Just then I forgot my books I have to review.

"Lenne! I have to go get my books & I need the key!"

Lenne handed me the key & I ran upstairs. When I got down again, I saw Tidus sitting by the canteen tables. Then, I met Barthello running & smiling.

'Why is he so happy?'

It's still exam day. While I was studying, I saw Tidus' section passing by. I saw Mark looking at me & I rolled my eyes ignoring him. Then Lenne came running to me.

"Yuna! Please accompany to the coop! I need something!"

While we're going down, I saw Barthello running & looking at me. Then we go back & start answering the exam. After the second exam, we were told to have a break.

"Why didn't we have a break yesterday?" Lenne asked.

"I don't know."

Just then I saw Tidus with Barthello again. Then when I was going inside our classroom, I saw Barthello looking at me again. Then I went to Lenne in the lockers. I saw them again going at the C.R. I try not to notice them. Then we were called now to take the last test. While I was answering, I saw Mark & his classmate go to our teacher. I noticed that he was looking at me so I bowed my head to avoid him. Then it's dismissal time. When I would go out the classroom, I saw Barthello looking at me again. Then I saw Mark giving their test papers to our adviser. Lenne didn't want to roam around today because she had an errand to do. So while I was walking home, I saw Barthello running on the streets.

'What a dork!'

It's the last day of school. I would miss Tidus. While I was walking to school, I saw Mark on the tricycle. He saw me that am why I turned the other way. So when I would enter the school building, he turns back & looked at me. At homeroom, Lenne & I were talking.

"So Yuna, what would you do this summer?"

"Well, I think I would go to the…"

Then Mrs. Anderson interrupts us & requests me to go to class 4 to go get the lesson plan. Just then, I saw Mark, Barthello & their other classmates going to the C.R. So I proceed to class 4. Tidus' section suddenly sang the national anthem that I stopped there. After they sang, I had met Barthello & Mark. Then I was told to go back at class 4 again. When I will go back, I saw Barthello stood up & went to Tidus' place. I saw Tidus look at me. So after that, Lenne & I continued talking.

"I would go to the beach with my family. You want to come?" "Of course! I'd love to!"

When it's recess time, I saw Tidus, Barthello & Mark together.

"So Lenne, any news about Barthello & Mark?"

"No not yet. But don't worry they're harmless!"

I frowned at her answer. That's what I hate about her. She turns the serious talk to a joke. After recess, Mrs. Anderson told us to write a letter to every teacher. She assigned Lenne to give the letters for Mrs. Andrews while I was assigned for Mrs. Villa. After we completed all letters made by our classmates, Lenne & I went to them. While I we were going there, Lenne said

"Look at that Mark! He's smiling at you!"

Now, that's gross. Then while we're going back, I saw Barthello looking at me. When I got inside our room, Simon began teasing me that I ran after him. I waited for him by the window of Tidus' section. Then I saw Tidus going at my place.

"Oh no! What should I do?"

Good thing Lenne called me that I return inside. Then Mrs. Anderson asked me to go to class 7. While I was going there, I saw Tidus listing the noisy & I heard Barthello whistling at me. It's dismissal time. When they go out, I saw Mark & Barthello looking at me. When we go down, I saw Barthello & his classmate tagging each other. Barthello saw me. I go near to Jacqui to avoid his gaze. While Lenne & I were walking to go to a mall, I saw Barthello. And I remembered Tidus.

'Tidus, I would miss you!'

End of chapter 3! Sorry guys! Chapter 4 would be up soon! Please wait! Review please!


End file.
